1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display apparatus and method for driving a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of flat panel displays have been developed. Examples include a liquid crystal display and an organic light-emitting display. An organic light-emitting display generates images using an organic light-emitting diode that emits light based on a recombination of an electrons and holes. In such a display, pixels are arranged in a matrix at intersection points of scan lines and data lines. The aforementioned displays are suitable for miniaturization in variety of electronic products of various sizes, e.g., from small easy-to-carry devices to large-size and high-resolution screens.